Forbidden Love
by Killah883
Summary: LEMON! First I've ever written, so don't freak out too much on how terrible it is. Asia x Koneko. Characters are quite out of their personalities, so forgive me. Written based on the anime, so forgive me if some things don't match up to the light novels or manga. ONE-SHOT


**Scene: Asia is through waiting for Issei to notice her, but since the rest of the guys in school are too creepy or too cute for her, she decides to go for someone closer to her size.**

"H-H-H-Hey, Koneko-chan?" I asked, trying to think of some way I could force Issei onto my side, rather than resorting to this.

It had all started a while ago, when she realized that, despite what most of the guys said, she didn't have the looks to bring in Issei.

She had slowly begun to give up on him, and started to look at the other guys in the school. When this hadn't worked out, she had gotten worried that maybe there was no one in the school for her. She got so desperate that she even started looking at girls, but only found one that was comparable to her, the others were big-breasted and tall.

She decided that the only way she was going to get anywhere was to brave up and see if she could get this girl. Maybe Issei would even get jealous? Now was not the time to worry about that, she had to reel in her catch first.

Koneko was staring at me with a confused look, almost like a cat. "Asia-senpai?"

"C-C-C-C-Could you come with me, b-b-b-back to Issei's house for a little bit?" I asked her this, hoping maybe she couldn't refuse if it had the slightest possiblity of being able to hit Issei. "I-I-I-I was hoping t-t-that maybe we c-c-could hang our for a little bit." I was stuttering badly, this is what happened when I got nervous.

Konkeo nodded, no expression on her face other than the usual blank stare into space when she wasn't talking to anyone.

"T-T-T-Thank you!" I nearly yelled, almost notifying the whole club that something was going on. Now was when to get nervous, I was about to take her back to my room. The place where I could hopefully confess to her.

Once we had arrived, I realized that neither of us had said a word since we had left, so I decided to try and make small talk. "How was your day, Koneko-chan?" I figured it was a basic question, easy enough to start out with.

"It was a day. Nothing more, nothing less." Oh yeah, I was talking to the least talkative person in the school.

"Oh..." I muttered, wondering what on Earth to do now. I began to walk towards my room, with Koneko behind me. I decided that since it was Koneko, I'd have to do something drastic to confess, or I wouldn't get any reaction at all.

When we got to my room, I sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit beside me. Now was the time, she was very close, maybe I should... no! I couldn't do that, I couldn't _kiss_ her!

Before I knew it, I felt a hand on my leg, and looked up. Koneko was very close, and facing me. I didn't know what I was doing when I suddenly attacked her lips, her eyes were as wide as saucers, and I didn't blame her.

Suddenly, I felt her begin to kiss back, this was more than I could have asked for, not only had I managed to somehow confess, she had agreed and was now kissing me back! I pulled her onto my lap, sitting with her legs perpindicular to mine, our faces still attached by our lips.

When we pulled apart, I looked for any expression in her face, but found none, so I made a desicion. I pulled her in again, this time looking to test the boundries a little. I knew she was fine with just kissing, but how about something a little more than just lip contact?

I let my tounge slide out of my mouth, like I had read about, since these were my first few kisses, and ran it along her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth, I knew she answered my silent question with a 'yes', and I made my tounge slide into her mouth.

Her tounge did the same to me, and we stayed arguing silently about who would get reign of the other's mouth first. She won over, because of her strength, but I had also wanted her to win in the first place.

Her tounge began to explore every inch of my mouth, running over my teeth, exploring under my tounge. She even explored the far back of my mouth, which felt amazing, I had her tounge inside of my mouth! I never imagined Koneko would taste this good, so when she simply ran her tounge over mine, I moaned into the kiss.

It was my turn now, so the instant I was let loose, I ran. I tasted every space of her mouth, her tounge, under her tounge, her teeth, the same way she had done to me. I took it a step farther, and took her tounge into my mouth to play with.

When we finally broke apart for air, I noticed what position we had ended up in. I was over her, with my waist over hers, and I was leaning down, supporting myself with my arms.

I flipped us over, putting myself on bottom, and, again silently, giving myself up to her, giving her permission to do whatever she wanted. She simply kissed me again, and I decided I was looking for something more. I pulled her down on top of me, so we were touching as directly as possible with clothes on.

I began to run my hands up and down her sides, and one of my fingers caught on a piece of her shirt that had come untucked from motion. When I felt her hands begin to explore my body, I couldn't control myself. I ripped her shirt out of the skirt it had been so carefully tucked into, and let my hands explore her bare skin.

I was being careful about what I touched, yet knew that there was only so much longer I could hold back. When I felt her cold hands on my warm stomach, I moaned into the kiss again, and knew she enjoyed making me do that.

She began to remove my vest, leaving the button up shirt on. She undid the top few buttons, and began to kiss and lick my collarbone. I let my hands slide up and touch her small, yet still very much there, breasts. She froze a little at my action, and I began to pull away, but when she removed my shirt entirely, leaving me with only a bra on, I began doing the same to her.

When I finished, she flipped us back over again, giving me reign over her. I reached around behind her and began to remove her bra, keeping my eyes locked on hers to look for any trace of distress. I had removed the bra, but not uncovered her. When I began to, she reached around behind me and undid the last article of clothing stopping her from seeing my breasts.

We were both just staring at each other, with only our skirts on. I went down to her and began to fondle her breasts, taking the left one in my hand and the right one in my mouth. I did as much as I could to make her feel good.

I never actually touched a nipple, but when she began to squirm under me trying to make it happen, I happily obliged. I began rolling the left nipple in between my fingers, gently squeezing and such at random intervals. The one in my mouth I flicked with the tip of my tounge, and bit down gently on. The first audible reaction was heard from Koneko, as she softly moaned my name.

I took back up and kissed her, flipping us over as I did so. It was her turn to please me now. She took her hands and ran them up and down my sides, making sure to touch the sides of my breasts when she did so. She then took my breasts in her hands and ended the kiss, to my dissapointment.

I wasn't dissapointed for long though, because when she began to give equal attention to both of my breasts with her mouth, I nearly screamed her name, but held it in by bucking my hips up. This resulted in me knocking her down on top of me, we were very close together.

She moved down my body, slowly trailing kisses along my stomach as she did so. She reached my wastline and began to remove my skirt slowly, pulling it down and leaving kisses on the strap of my white cotton panties.

She once again flipped us over, this time so I could remove her skirt. I wasted no time in doing so, and did nearly the same thing to her, but I left a kiss on the very front of her blue and white striped panties.

As I did this, she bucked up, trying to cause something more. I reached with my hand and began to pleasure her through the panties, not creating any physical contact, except with my hand and her underwear.

I realized my hand was soaked, and so were her panties, so I smiled and licked the juices off of my hand while giving her a seductive look. I pulled back up and quickly pecked her on the lips, pressing my body into hers, realizing that I was just as wet as she was.

I pulled her panties off, rubbing the slit once, then smiled again and went down to see.

She was soaking wet, so I began to drink the juices flowing out of her opening, licking on everything. She was moaning and bucking, so I decided to ramp it up a little bit. I took a finger and slowly slid it inside of her, waiting to hear her response. When she moaned but didn't quite sound satisfied, I added another finger, and another, until I heard her moan loudly.

I began to thrust my fingers slowly, until I felt she was close to the limit, and stopped. She looked at me with her kitten-like eyes and I flipped us over so I wouldn't break. "Your turn, now." I said, smiling seductively once again.

She reached down and removed my panties, and began to do the same as I did to her. It felt amazing. She licked my clit and flicked it with her tounge, almost causing me to scream. I felt her bring her face close to my opening and stick her tounge inside. I bucked my hips wildly at the euphoric sensation.

When I was close to orgasm, she stopped as well, and turned around, bringing her opening close to my face while still being able to pleasure me.

I began to pleasure her with my mouth as well, and felt her barely holding on to what little bit she had left. When we both climaxed, it was as though fireworks were going off in my stomach, and I collapsed from the amount of energy I had consumed.

She flipped back around, bringing her head close to mine, and passed out asleep in my hair. I decided that it was fine, and went to sleep as well.

I decided that Issei could never have read me like that. I was well and truly through with him.


End file.
